I'm Gonna Getcha
by VanillaRose
Summary: A songfic about Raven and Reese.It shows the more playful side of Raven near the end.Raven/Reese.The sonfic is "I'm GonnaGetcha" by Shania Twain


Here is another songfic. If you like C.B. check out my two songfics about it. They are called Just For and when the Music stops. I might make another on it tonight. If you like DBZ I have a songfic called I'm A Survivor up and DBZ Daycare (DBZ Daycare isn't a songfic). Also check out my other zoid song fic, Cry. I think I'm done rambling. I got the lyrics off of sing365.com so I think they are pretty much accurate. Story starts after the first set of lyrics.  
  
~*~ = Lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Shania Twain's "I'm Gonna Getcha" or Sing365.com.  
  
I'm Gonna Getcha  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
Let's go  
  
Don't wantcha for the weekend  
  
Don't wantcha for a night  
  
I'm only interested  
  
If I can have ya for life  
  
I know I sound serious  
  
Well, baby I am  
  
You're a fine piece of real estate and I'm gonna get me some land  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
~*~  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?" Raven asked.  
  
Reese was half in the genobreaker and half hanging out of it.  
  
"I'm making room. What do you think I'm doing?" Reese told/asked him.  
  
"Room for what?" Raven asked as if accusing her of something.  
  
"Well, for me of course." Reese pulled herself out of the Genobreaker so she could look down at him.  
  
"You?" Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think so." Raven added as he put down his drink and started climbing up the Genobreaker to get her down and away from it.  
  
When Raven made a move to grab her, she moved. Raven's hand was in the air and he wasn't leaning on anything. Reese kicked his foot and that startled him enough to let go.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Raven managed to say before he hit the dirt below him.  
  
Reese giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
So don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone  
  
When you find that someone  
  
~*~  
  
Raven sat up, propping himself up with one hand while he rubbed half of his face with the other. Reese moved. He directed his attention back to her. He still had his hand covering his left eye and he looked up at Reese with the other unforgiving eye.  
  
"You are so dead." Raven mumbled as he got up and dusted himself up.  
  
"You'll have to catch me!" Reese giggled as she swung around to the other side of the Genobreaker.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm gonna getcha, While I gotcha in sight  
  
I'm gonna getcha, If it takes all night  
  
You can betcha  
  
By the time I saw go  
  
You'll never say no  
  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
  
I'm gonna getcha, don't you worry 'bout that  
  
You can betcha bottom dollar in time  
  
You're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should  
  
I getcha good  
  
Yeah  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Raven reached the top of the Genobreaker Reese jumped down from it. Raven looked at her and gritted his teeth. Then he jumped down after her. They ran around the GenoBreaker about five times and just when Raven thinks this can't get any worse he hits a bolt sticking out of the Genobreaker. Reese starts laughing hysterically  
  
~*~  
  
I've already planned it  
  
Here's how it's gonna be  
  
I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me  
  
So don't try to run, honey  
  
Love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone  
  
When you find that someone  
  
~*~  
  
Raven sat forward and pulled his knees in a little bit. He rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. He looked at the ground wondering how he was going to catch her.  
  
"What's wrong, trying to figure out how to catch me?" Reese teased.  
  
"Well, one thing's for damn sure. I ain't running around that Genobreaker any more." Raven said as he looked accusingly at the zoid beside him.  
  
Then he looked at Shadow and Specula that were nearby. He looked at Shadow accusingly as well.  
  
"You could have warned me that was there." Raven mumbled to the organoid.  
  
Shadow turned his head sideways and gave him an apologetic look. Raven looked back at Reese.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm gonna getcha, while I gotcha in sight  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
You can betcha by the time I say go  
  
You'll never say no  
  
I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact  
  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
  
You can betcha bottom dollar in time  
  
You're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should  
  
I'll getcha good  
  
~*~  
  
Raven slowly got to his feet. When Reese saw this she bolted across the sand. Raven bolted after her. He would have caught up with her quickly. But Shadow ran in front of him and tripped. Raven fell on his face. Reese heard a sound like muffled crying or something. She stopped.  
  
Raven turned over and he was laughing hysterically. Reese raised an eyebrow.  
  
"what's so funny?" she demanded.  
  
Raven was laughing to hard to reply. Reese was thinking of something to say to get his attention again. Then a thought hit her.  
  
"You look so cute when you laugh." Reese smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Raven said as he jumped up. "Last time it was hot!" He exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm gonna getcha baby  
  
I'm gonna knock on wood  
  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
So don't try to run honey  
  
Love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone  
  
When you find that someone  
  
~*~  
  
Reese laughed and turned to run again. Shadow stayed out of the way this time so Raven didn't fall on his face. Specula flew up to Shadow.  
  
'Is that normal?' Specula seemed to say to Shadow.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Raven laughing.'  
  
'Not usually.'  
  
'I didn't think so.'  
  
"shut up!" Raven and Reese said in unison.  
  
Raven finally caught up with Reese and he slipped a hand around her waist bringing both of them down to the sound. They shared a long awaited (and deserved) kiss. (an maybe a few other things to, lol!)  
  
~*~  
  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
  
You can betcha bottom dollar in time  
  
You're gonna be mine  
  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
  
You can betcha, aww I'm gonna getcha  
  
Just like I should I'll getcha good  
  
Aww I'm gonna getcha good  
  
~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked. Please REVIEW and maybe check out my other songfics. I gotta go, cya! 


End file.
